theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2020 live action/3D animated movie)
The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad is to be an upcoming reboot of the original Thomas and the Magic Railroad, starring Didi Conn, Brian O'Conner, Tom Jackson, Tom Hanks, Michael Gambon, Pierce Brosnan, Scarlett Estevez, Jackson Scott, Tiffany Mulheron (voice only in narrations), Thomas Brodie-Sangster, Nick Nolte, Finn Carr (voice only), Madeline McGraw (voice only), Chris Cooper, Jason Woliner, Hayden Panetierre and Erica Luttrell. Also starring the voice talents from Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Tom Hiddleston, Hugh Laurie, Johnny Depp, Emma Watson, Eddie Izzard, Richard Hammond, Jim Broadbent, Rowan Atkinson, James and Oliver Phelps, Tara Charendoff, Jeremy Irons, Tim Curry, Seth MacFarlane, Jim Cummings, Jessie Cave, Katie Leung, Evanna Lynch, Michael Caine, Helena Bonham Carter, Craig Ferguson, Gerard Butler, Bailee Madison, Nancy Cartwright, John Kassir, Tress MacNeille, Jason Marsden, Blake Clark, Rob Paulsen, Bill Hader, Amy Poehler, Nathan Lane, Jack Black, Will Ferrell, Owen Wilson, Mindy Kaling, Robert Pattinson, John Cleese, Maurice LaMarche, Dee Bradley Baker, Dane Cook, Eric Idle, Melissa Altro, Eddie Murphy, Hank Azaria, Matthew Broderick, Denis Leary and John Ratzenberger. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 12, 2020. Plot Summary The villains, PT Boomer and Diesel 10 along with Daisy, George, Splatter and Dodge are planning to destroy the entire railroad population and it's up to Thomas, Percy and the other brave young heroes to save the universe and to prevent the villains from finding out about the lost engine. Live Cast Members *Didi Conn as Stacy Jones (respective part in the series) *Brian O'Conner as Horace Schemer (respective part in the series and silent cameo appearance in the movie reboot) *Tom Jackson as Billy Two-Feathers (respective part from the Shining Time Station series and succeeding from the late Russell Means respectively) *Tom Hanks as Barton Jr. Winslow (taking over his father's general store right after his passing at the age of 90 and silent cameo appearance) *Michael Gambon as JB King (silent cameo appearance in the movie reboot and succeeding from Mart Hulswit respectively) *Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Conductor (succeeding from the late George Carlin and Alec Baldwin respectively) *Jim Carrey as Junior (succeeding from Michael E. Rodgers respectively) *Scarlett Estevez as Lily (during childhood years) *Jackson Scott as Patch (during childhood years) *Tiffany Mulheron as Grownup Lily (narrating the story sequence) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Grownup Patch *Levi Alexander as Burnett Jr. *Iain Armitage as Patch Jr. *Nick Nolte as Burnett Stone (succeeding from the late Peter Fonda respectively) *Finn Carr as Young Burnett (voice in flashback sequences) *Madeline McGraw as Young Tasha (voice in flashback sequences) *Chris Cooper as PT Boomer (succeeding from the late Doug Lennox respectively) *Jason Woliner as Matt Jones, Becky's husband and Felix and Olivia's father in this film (now 35 years old, taking over Stacy's desk right after her retirement and ever since Dan Jones' passing at the age of 28 and silent cameo appearance in the movie reboot) *Hayden Panettiere as Becky Jones, Matt's wife and Felix and Olivia's mother in this film (now 33 years old, taking over Midge's place at the fortune telling house, right after her passing at the age of 72 and silent cameo appearance in the movie reboot) *Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper (now 35 years old, taking over Ginny's place at the farming business, right after her passing at the age of 69 and silent cameo appearance in the movie reboot) Voice Cast Members *Daniel Radcliffe as Thomas (voice) *Rupert Grint as Percy (voice) *Tom Hiddleston as Gordon (voice) *Hugh Laurie as Henry (voice) *Johnny Depp as James (voice) *Emma Watson as Mavis (voice) *Eddie Izzard as Duck (voice) *Richard Hammond as Oliver (voice) *Jim Broadbent as Toby (voice) *Rowan Atkinson as Edward (voice) *James Phelps as Bill (voice) *Oliver Phelps as Ben (voice) *Tara Charendoff as Lady (voice) *Jeremy Irons as Diesel 10 (voice) *Tim Curry as Splatter (voice) *Seth MacFarlane as Dodge (voice) *Jim Cummings as Murdoch (voice) *Jessie Cave as Emily (voice) *Katie Leung as Molly (voice) *Evanna Lynch as Rosie (voice) *Michael Caine as Diesel (voice) *Helena Bonham Carter as Daisy (voice) *Craig Ferguson as Donald (voice) *Gerard Butler as Douglas (voice) *Bailee Madison as Flora (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Isobella (voice) *John Kassir as Thomas's Driver (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Madge (voice) *Jason Marsden as Trevor (voice) *Blake Clark as Terence (voice) *Rob Paulsen as Billy (voice) *Bill Hader as Percy's Driver (voice) *Amy Poehler as Rosie's Driver (voice) *Nathan Lane, Jack Black and Will Ferrell as the Freight Cars (voices) *Owen Wilson as Henry's Driver (voice) *Mindy Kaling as Emily's Driver (voice) *Robert Pattinson as Stanley (voice) *John Cleese as the Fat Controller (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as Stanley's Driver (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Billy's Driver (voice) *Dane Cook as Gordon's Driver (voice) *Eric Idle as Toad (voice) *Melissa Altro as Belle (voice) *Eddie Murphy as Arthur (voice) *Hank Azaria as Cranky (voice) *Matthew Broderick as Neville (voice) *Denis Leary as George (voice) *John Ratzenberger as BoCo (voice) Transcripts * ''The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' teaser trailer transcript * ''The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' trailer transcript * ''The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' television spots transcript *''The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' transcript Category:Thomas and Friends movie series Category:Thomas and Friends